


Nicktoons Unite! Incoming Heroes

by Goodrail



Category: Nicktoons (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodrail/pseuds/Goodrail
Summary: On their worlds they are either regarded as heroes, nuances, or trying to live as much of a normal life as they can. But one day, a call would be sent out. A call that would reach them all, twelve individuals, to band together and defeat an evil so great, it threatens the multiverse itself. It doesn't matter what they were called back home, because together, they're heroes.





	Nicktoons Unite! Incoming Heroes

It was an average day in Retroville. The sun was shining, the ducks were quacking, a large flying, now falling, heap of seared metal was falling out of the sky towards park where children and adults alike where running and screaming for their lives as they peeled out of the scene. An average day.

The large heap of metal combusted as it careened past skyscrapers and knocking street lights out of the concrete before skidding into the dirt of the park. As the smoke cleared, it now revealed to be some sort of escape pod, torn apart just from falling. There was a sound of a few gears winding before a metal door burst off from the pod and landed on a sidewalk. It wasn't long before the sounds of struggling were heard as a black-gloved hand gripped the open entrance. Then another gloved hand, and out pulled a short, bald man dressed as if he were a scientist. He let out a few coughs and fell out of the pod on his head. He let out a nasally groan as he sat up.

"Erragh, What-What, in the....er....u-umm-" He stopped, chocking on the last word.

"Happened!?" A young voice yelled, followed by the incoming sound of a fan.

Said sound was coming from a makeshift hovercraft. In it was a boy, looked to be around thirteen. His brown hair stood up like an ice cream cone and he wore simple blue jeans and a red shirt with a stylized yellow atom in the middle. The boy let out a chuckle as he made the hovercraft float a few feet from the short scientist.

"C'mon, Calamitous, it didn't even take that much brain power to foil this scheme. Heck, I don't think I even had to leave bed to do it." The boy mocked, taking joy at the sight of the soot covered man slowly stand up. "You might as well just sit tight and wait for the authorities. Oh, wait, let me guess; You've actually thought up an escape plan this time?"

"Of course I have an escape plan, Neutron! Why I...d-ehm...oh what was it? G-Hold on! Give me a moment!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." The boy then looked at his watch and chuckled again. "Ha! Look at that, and with fifteen minutes to spare. I have time to get ready for school. That's a new record!" The boy sat back in the pilots seat and pushed a single button. The hovercraft then lifted up and flew over buildings in the direction of the boys house.

The small scientist stood fuming next to the smoking pod.

"Why that little, big-headed..." He stepped over to the pod and kicked it, immediately regretting it. He held his foot as he hopped in place.

"I'll get that "boy genius" if it's the last thing I do!" He shouted, violently shaking his fist in the air.

"Yea, don't see that happening there, bud." A voice said. The scientist turned two see a female and male officer standing over him with unnecessarily dark shades. One of them reached down and hand cuffed his hands behind his back, then both held him up by his armpits, walking to the police car.

"Oh this is just derogating! I can walk myself!" He complained, needlessly flailing. One officer opened the car door and both lobbed him inside, slammed back the door, and gave each other a high five.

Back on the hover craft, the young boy yawned as he descended the vehicle next to a shed in the backyard of his house. He vaulted out, stretched and scratched his back. The door to the shed opened and out walked a small mechanical dog, making a electronic "whir" sound with every step.

The boy walked up to the robot dog and petted his head.

"Hey boy, I didn't wake you did I?" He was answered by the dog letting out a mechanical yawn and then barking. "Well, accept my apologies. It's just that Calamitous hasn't taken a break all week, only his plan's, if you wanna call them that anymore, have been getting simpler and simpler by the day. I don't know, maybe I just can't be surprised anymore." The boy was walking and talking as the dog followed. He stood in front of the shed door and, instead of opening it, pressed his finger on a green panel. Said green panel started to quickly scan his finger.

"Lets just hope I'll be free for the week-"

The floor beneath him opened, and he fell.

"-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnndddd.....owch..."

===

It was nighttime at the Retroville ultra security prison. High beam lights came on from canopies and walls, all moving from place to place around its area.

"Alright you varying sized low lives! It's nap-nap time! Any noise I hear and no custard for a month!!!" Yelled the warden as he and a few guards exited the main cell area. As they did, a guard that stood behind bullet proof glass pressed a button. Then an iron door slid from the walls of every cell and sealed over the doors. Providing extra containment prowess, not to mention darkness.

Unbeknownst to all of them, it wouldn't matter in the least. In fact, it'd hardly be practice. For an intruder was already making their way through the compound. Avoiding lights, sneaking past guards without a sound and, seemingly when they felt like it, took a few out. The intruder reached into the pocket of a guard and pulled out a card.

"Only third level clearance? Jeez, that's annoying." The voice was female, young and sultry, with a bratty tone. The intruder used the card and made her way through the compound. At this point she wasn't even thinking about what her body was doing; trap floors, lasers, panel scans, cameras, it didn't matter. She even brought mundane everyday stuff to deal with them, like hairspray or chewing gum.

It took less then ten minuets of her lax felt infiltration to reach the main holding cells. There was one guard behind bulletproof glass, but he was sleeping. Well that was no good, for what she had planned, he had to be awake for it. Another glance revealed for there to be over two dozen guards, and that's what she could see.

"Well this is boring." She groaned as she pulled out a little device. She managed to cling to the wall, avoiding sensors and got to the roof. She pressed the device into the wall and pressed the single button that was on it. A low pulls traveled through the area. "Coms off." She then hopped down from the wall and landed on the bottom floor without a sound. She managed to, permanently, relieve the guards surrounding the bulletproof glass with no effort and slowly approached the glass.

The man sat sleeping comfortably with his feet prepped and a sheet covering his upper body for warmth. He started to stir at the sound of soft knocking. A few more seconds of this and he woke up.

"Alright, aright...geah-sorry, I uhh, dozed off. Is my shift ooooooooooooo....." He couldn't find the will to finish his sentence as he looked to see who had woke him up. In fact he thought he was still sleeping. For what was behind the glass could only be seen in an average man's dreams.

It was a woman, sure enough, but not just any woman, this was the type of woman that put bikini models to shame. With a body that seemed to compliment her short black hair, fair skin and beauty mark on her cheek, she was perky, lean, curvy, greatly-endowed and not to mention thick in all the right places. Not too much, but just enough. The fact that she also had on a skin tight black bodysuit that complimented these attributes made the man stare. He was broken out of his trance when the woman started talking.

"Excuse me, I seemed to have lost my way. Can you help me?" Though she wore an innocent face, her voice dripped sultry venom. As she talked she started to slowly pull down her suits zipper from just below her neck.

The man was in a trance again before quickly pulling himself out.

"I..d..you-what...what are you doing here!?" He shouted, his voice muffled by the glass, he reached to his waist and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "I need nearby personnel to the upper level security hub. There is a woman here and I don't know if she got out or in. Repeat: I need near-" The man stopped talking once he realized his walkie-talkie wasn't working. He slapped it a few times, but that didn't do anything. "What's wrong with this thing!?" He groaned in frustration. He turned to look back at the woman, but only saw a gun pressed to his forehead. Holding the gun was the woman and just behind her was a perfectly shaped circle cut out of the bulletproof glass.

===

Inside his own cell, the small scientist was stirring in his sleep. Seemingly having a nightmare, and the constant repeat of the name "Neutron" made it obvious who was in it. Then, his cell door opened and the woman stepped inside, groaning with annoyance at the scene. She held up a mug that said "Duck Lovers Association" and flung it at his head.

The scientist woke up, first out of rage, then of glee once he saw his daughters face.

"Oh, Georgia! You've come to rescue me!" He cheered, his tiny legs pattering against the hard floor as rushed to hug her ankle lovingly. The height difference was a sight to behold. Her being as tall as the average woman, if not taller, and him not even reaching her knees.

Georgia only groaned as she shook her father off. "Codename "Beautiful", dad, remember? And it's not a rescue mission if you were caught red handed."

"Oh, hush. I can never call you by your attributes, that'd just be weird."

"Yeah, and once we get back home you can finally take out the alarm you've put in my head that goes off whenever you're in trouble. It's driving me crazy!"

"Oh, please, no one can be to careful--wait a moment. An alarm? In your head?" The scientist asked, looking to be deeply pondering something.

"Yes! An alarm! Don't tell me you forgot-"

"By George, I can't believe it! It's so simple!" He exclaimed.

"What?"

The scientist began pacing back and forth, trying to keep up with his mind.

"About a month ago, when that pesky buck-toothed child and his holograms traveled from another dimension, I had managed to plant a bug in one of Neutrons feeble creations! But I...erm...uhh-"

"Had gotten my but kicked so badly I forgot I ever did it?" His daughter finished.

"Yes! Eh..ah...yes....." He hopped back onto the bed and crossed his legs. "It's so simple. All I have to do is reroute the signal from my base and back to the bug. I'll destroy Neutron from the inside! Ahahaha!"

Georgia let out an irked groan at her father's pathetic excuse for an evil laugh.

"Yeah, dad, that's great. Now we've got about five minutes to get out of here. Can we wrap this up, please?"

"Oh, very well. This prison is an eye sore anyways..."As he was talking, his daughter walked up and lifted him under her arm, nonchalantly walking out of the cell. "Did you know they only serve food in semi-liquid matter?! What do they think I am, a.....d-I....uhhmm..."

"Baby?"

"Yes! That's it!"

"It's kinda true."

===

Back at his underground base, the tiny Prof. Calamitous was already at work on his large computer, trying to find the planted bug. Beautiful Gorgeous was laying down on a nearby couch, surfing the web on her smartphone.

"Find it yet?"

"Give me a moment! You cannot rush brilliance!"

"No, but I can rush you. This is taking too long."

"Georgia..." He said, before turning around and pointing at her, his electric glasses taking themselves off. "One more destructive word out of that pretty little mouth and you are grounded!"

"Ha! Ground me? I'm almost twenty five, you can't ground me. And why would you, granted I'm you're best, and only, field agent?"

The two stared at each other for a moment before the Prof. had his glasses put back on and turned back to the computer with a huff.

Gorgeous surfed the web for a few more minutes before her father let out a cry off succes, making her jump.

"I found it! Yes, I found it!!! Hahaha!"

Gorgeous got up from the couch and walked to the computer. On the screen was a live satellite view of a house and a dozen other pictures.

"And as my luck would have it, it's also given me the location of Neutron and his posse, all in one neighborhood!"

"Great, that's great. This isn't suspect at all- where's the bug?"

"Ah, but I've saved the best part for last, dear. Look." He said proudly as he pointed to one video window that simultaneously enlarged itself. It showed a fairly large, yet somehow roomy laboratory. Random colorful gadgets and tools decorated shelves on the walls and in the far corner a large computer screen could be seen.

"If my presumptions are correct-"

"And they rarely are."

"This has to be where Neutron makes his creations!" He made a few more taps on his keyboard and the camera began to move erratically, before settling. "Aha, the RC is linked. Now, we're in business."

===

Inside Jimmy Neutrons', not-so-secret-anymore, lab, a mechanical bug the size of a fire and was quickly making its way through the lab. It started to scan several devices around the lab with a blue beam of light. The light would go red and the bug would move on, indicating that whatever it scanned was of no interest to the Prof. This would go on for a few more minutes as the bug crawled it's way into a drawer that was open just enough. The bug scanned the interior and a sheet of blueprints appeared on the Prof.'s screen.

"Hmm? What's this?" He said, taking a moment to analyze it.

It was highly detailed, looked to be one of Jimmy's most precisely engineered creations. At first, it looked to be a simple teleporting machine. That was, until he came across the phrase "Transdementional Ions". His eyes widened as he stood up on his seat to look closer. Sure enough, there were more words that had the same type of meaning, such as interdimensions, parallel portals, temporal loops. All pointed to one function, a function the Prof. had recently experienced.

"By George, this is incredible!!" He exclaimed.

Gorgeous only sighed.

"Really? It just looks like a bunch of bad handwriting, not to mention sketching. Kid needs to take an art class."

"Oh, it's much more that that. Do you remember that time when that bucked-tooth brat and his floating compatriots came to Retroville?"

"I try to forget, but am constantly reminded. So, yes."

"Well this looks to be the very blueprints for that machine! Though complicated, it seems to be very basic. Which would explain why when I traveled to his...e-emmm...."

"World?"

"Yes! World. When I traveled to his word, there wasn't a duplicate machine there, which meant it was a one way trip without the handheld device. All I need to do is download the blueprints, and soon enough I'll have my own interdimensional portal! Ahaha!!"

Gorgeous could only smile at her father as he typed away, siphoning as much information as he can.

"Do you even have a plan to get at the brat, or are you just winging it?"

"Oh, I'm just so excited, I can't help being giddy!"

As a few files downloaded, another screen appeared on screen. Of course curious, the Prof. clicked on it. What he saw made his eyes grow wide in amazement.

"Good heavens, this is astonishing!!" He cheered.

"Really? Cuz I'm lost."

"It would appear that by downloading the schematics for the portal, the computer had found a way to import the compounds of our universe. And because Timmy Turner had traveled back and fourth between dimensions, it opened a rift that served as a gateway for his universe as well!"

"So what? All this thing did was just find a way for you to go to their worlds and back? Didn't you try that, or did you forget."

The Prof. huffed and puffed out his chest.

"Georgia, you doubt my genius yet again. Like I said, this is the portal in it's most basic form, so that is all it is able to accomplish. But with my mind..." The Prof. smiled as he taped a few keys. On the screen, it showed 3d models of both his and Turners earths. Then another appeared. And another. Soon twelve other earths were covering the screen, each with separate windows that collected live data from population size, to advancement in technology. "...It is capable of so much more."

Georgia couldn't help but whistle at the sight. She didn't care for the random names and numbers, but still got the gist of it.

"Lucky number thirteen."

"An entire multiverse....and I'll soon have access to all of it."

Gorgeous leaned on the computer desk with both hands, clicked her tounge a few times and looked down at her father.

"Now hold up, the brat already tried this, what, three times now. And each time he messed up things for both worlds. What makes you think this'll work for you?"

The prof. only let out a light laugh as a sinister smile slowly crept on his face. Even his daughter, who knew him her whole life, was taken back by it. She hasn't seen that look on his face in a long time.

"The simple fact that he's not me."

===

After taking a long needed shower, according to his daughter, the prof. emerged from the halls and into the computer room where Gorgeous was busy siphoning as much info from the other twelve earths as possible.

"So, what have we learned?" He asked eagerly.

Gorgeous sighed as she turned from the computer. "Not much, but I've gotten anything that was even remotely interesting. Gotta warn you though, some of these places are kinda weird. Like, there's something in the coffee, I'm starting to see stuff, weird."

"Well, lets hear it."

Gorgeous sighed as she turned around and pressed a single key, bringing up the first earth. "Alright, first is the buck toothed boys world. Nothing to special about it. There is this other pocket world called "Fairy world". Here lives a population of small, shape shifting imps that are often assigned miserable children to look after and make their lives better. Very few humans know these creatures exist. There is this man who's a fanatic about the existence of them. He's a school teacher and lives with his mom. Gross."

"Hmm. Next."

"Number two, again, nothing special happens here. All the action takes place under the sea in a city called "Bikini bottom". Kinky. There's a single celled creature called Plankton and he's made it his life mission to steal a formula for a burger recipe."

"Errr..."

"Three. Now, this is actually pretty cool. There's this alien race from a planet called Irk who sent young scouts to different planets to conquer. The leaders of this are called the "Tallest", but they also answer to a higher up. Those guys rarely came up so I didn't bother writing their name down."

"Intriguing..."

"Number four is also kinda cool. Again, just like our earth, but there's this whole separate parallel world called the ghost zone. These are where spirits go and it has its own kind of vibrant, paranormal energy that spills into the earth. Now, there are three people who can transform from human to ghost willingly. One's a baddie, seconds a fifteen year old kid whom the whole world praises for his power and the other....yeah just those two."

"Ghost Zone, you say? I see..."

"Five, we are getting to the weird stuff. This earth is populated entirely by talking animals of all shapes and sizes. There are a few baddies, if you ask me, all if them are a joke, but there's one called Snaptrap who's apparently the big man on campus. He's got a few loyal goons, has a tendency to tell people his plans before he does them. There's also this global police force called T.U.f.f., that deals with their stuff."

"Uhhhh...."

"Next is this sorta, feudal Chinese earth. There are four nations, earth, air, water and fire. They once lived in harmony then everything changed once- yada, yada, yada. There's a subset of people who are born with the ability to control one of these elements, and there's one who can control all four. He's called the avatar and he's as goodie two shoes as they get. There is this one delightful little girl called Princess Azula of the fire nation. And she is bent on killing the avatar either in favor of her father or just cuz she can."

"Very curious, yes."

"Lucky number seven is a earth that has a serious evil robot/alien invasion problem. This old lady named Wakeman created this high tech robot named Xj9 who deals with all of it. This one lady named Vexus is the leader of this freaky colony called the cluster. She has a real soft spot for human extinction and robot revolution. Seems like a nice lady."

"Oh my..."

"Ne-I...Okay. I'll be honest, I'm still wrapping my head around this place. It's literally a cartoon they play on repeat at the hospital. Here, its a world dominated by talking animals. There's this one guy named Rancid Rabbit who's, like, the mayor of everything, I guess. Kind of a jerk. And there's this freak of nature called CatDog.....just....just CatDog. Nothing else. I refuse to dig deeper."

"..."

"Nine is--oh....jeez. More...talking animals. Which just happens to be the only thing interesting about this earth. Animals talk, nobody knows about it, except this one crazy lady who lives with her suffering husband."

"..."

"Ten is this sorta...Aztec...native jungle world. Magic plays a big role here, 'cept it's called juju. There's apparently a juju for everything and there's tho one loser kid who can summon them. There this one guy called Tlaloc who's an evil shaman that was banished from a tribe. Tried to take over the world out of spite of not becoming chief, got defeated, went into hiding, the end."

"Hmm."

"Eleven sounds like one of those Japanese cartoons I used to watch. See, there's this plane of existence called Magix, and on magix there are these schools where humans who have been gifted with magic at birth go to train and be faries. There is this one dude who's currently at large, says he wants to be the most powerful wizard in all the dimensions. Good luck with that, buddy."

"You say he's aware of the m-"

"Number twelve! Last and probably the least odd of all of them. It's apparently some sort of gothic- Hispanic earth. There are superheroes and villains alike. The two of note is this one kid who calls himself El Tigre. He was on the fence of good and evil but decided he'd stay good because of his best friend. There's also this skeleton lady named Sartana of the dead. She's seriously bad news and has this magical guitar she can use to raise the dead."

"A soon to be great ally as well. All of them." The prof. declared.

Gorgeous gave her father a curious look.

"All of them. Did you not here the ones who were jokes?"

"One receives great help where one least expects it. And besides, they may have their faults, but its their power I need."

"And, how, prey tell, are you going to convince them to help you?"

"A common cause. I must find a way for us all to benefit in the end. We all want something..." The prof. stared and studied the live screen for a few more seconds. "And based on what I see, it's possibly the exact same thing. Nyhahahahahaaaa!!!"

===

Jimmy yawned as the Saturday morning sun reached his eyes, forcing him to stir out of bed.

"Ahhhh....nice good morning Retroville." He stood up and walked down the hall. "Morning, Mom and Dad!" He shouted. They were usually up before he was, so waking them up wasn't a worry.

He made his way downstairs, made his breakfast, took his bath and walked to his best friend Carl Whezer's house. He knocked a few times and waited. It usually took a minute for him to answer, so his eyes naturally wandered. Then he realized it was taking longer than usual. He knocked again, even shouted his name, and still nothing.

"Huh, the Whezer's must be out for the day. Strange, Carl didn't say he had plans. I wonder where he-"

"Ark!! Ark!!" Urgent, mechanical barking was heard coming from Jimmy's house. He turned to see Goddard flying towards him with rocket propulsion. Goddard continued barking urgently, trying to tell his master something.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy! Slow down, what's happened?"

Goddard panted a bit before sitting on his hind legs, letting his chest open up to reveal a small video screen. It fixed for a second before a young blonde girl, around the sane age as Jimmy, appeared on screen.

Neither of them looked happy to see each other.

"Cindy!? What are you doing on Goddard's video screen!?"

Cindy scoffed, almost growled. "What am I doing!? What are you doing to fix this, Jimmy!?"

"Fix this? Fix what!? I haven't done anything these past to weeks except stopping Calatimus and his trivial schemes!"

"Ha! Leave it up to nerd-tron to royally screw up and not even notice! Didn't you notice anything weird today?! Take a gander over downtown Retroville and see for yourself!" And with that, she disappeared from the screen, it closed, and Goddard sat back up, panting.

Though aggravated, Jimmy did just that. And what he saw almost made him fall back in horror.

In fact, it looked straight out of a syfy/horror movie. He couldn't make it out completely from where he was, but he swears he can see metal. Gross, misshapen, bug-like metal constructs all swarmed in a single spot about a mile above Retroville's tallest building. And floating next to the building, staring up at the scene, was another robot. This one Jimmy could make out. It had a very vexing mix of a female and roach, with a mesh of a few shades of green.

Jimmy didn't look for too long, because she noticed him. How, he'll never know, because as she did, the swarm of mechanical robots did as well. She pointed a clean, sharp finger at him and a few dozen robots took off flying.

Jimmy stood up, hopped on the back of Goddard and they took off flying towards his lab. But before that...

"Activate the Neutron Neighborhood Barrier!" He shouted. When he was finished, small satellites came from the rooftops of the houses surrounding his own. They all let off a blue light and a great barrier a few feet above the neighborhood was erected and covered it completely. He didn't know what those machines where, but he was more than happy to see that they didn't stand a chance against the barrier.

===

Inside his lab, Jimmy was pacing back and forth to try and calm his nerves. Too bad it wasn't working. He had already set his computer to scan for any alien activity, but it wasn't picking up anything. He then set it to scan for villain activity only to get the same result.

"C'mon, c'mon, Jimmy, think! What could have happened overnight this big for me to miss this."

"Ark! Ark!"

He turned to see Goddard barking at a desk drawer that was wide open. He sighed in frustration.

"Goddard, this is not the time to be stingy! I probably left it o...." He stopped once he saw what was in the drawer. It was his blueprints for his Interdimensional Neutron Transporter. But that wasn't all. The paper itself had a trail of black lines all across it. Like someone had ever so slightly drawn on it with a colored pencil. "Goddard, scan." He commanded, and the dog did just that.

A close up photo came up on his computer screen. It zoomed in and it revealed that the lines weren't lines at all. They were erratic, like an insects footsteps.

Jimmy had a thought, and it wasn't pleasant.

"This was a bug! Not just any bug, some sort of nano bot. Ah, it's just another clue. I've gotta figure this out....c'mon, Jimmy...think....think....think!"

Almost on cue, Jimmy's brain surged with energy, processing everything he had just learned in seconds.

The alien robot...the blueprints....the Transdementional portal....

"Brain blast!! That alien robot is from another world! It makes sense. But what doesn't is how she got here. Timmy didn't say anything about invading robot aliens on his world. So how..." His face then went still with a look of horror. "Oh no, someone from my dimension must have planted that bug. But-" Jimmy then had flashbacks to the past week of which he'd effortlessly sway off a certain prof. evil schemes. "Calatimus!" He snarled.

He hopped on the chair to his computer and started taping a few keys. The screen showed a 3d replica of earth.

"Now to scan for temporal anomalies..."

As he did, sure enough, a picture of the vixen bug robot appeared on screen, yet nothing else.

"No data on her home world? How is that possible...wait a second....could it be possible that Calamitous made advancements on the portal?" He asked to no one, not necessarily wanting an answer. Jimmy let out a heavy sigh as he picked the blueprints from the floor and looked at them. Just staring at it for a moment.

"Ark?"

"I know it's dangerous, buddy. But what choice do I have? If I'm gonna beat Calatimus, I have to play his game." He said, determined. He and Goddard immediately began working on upgrading the portal.

"And, sure enough, for every villain he came in contact with, there's bound to be heroes out there for each of them!"


End file.
